


Happy New Year

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Celebrations, Christmas/New Year, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Couple, Lesbians, Married Couple, Married Life, New Year, Short One Shot, Sweet, baby belly, happy new year, lovley, married gay couple, sweet one shot, they expecting, they will become parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel celebrating the new year, sweet, adorbale and just them in there own home, well mabye not just the two of them ;)(Both are 26, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Chloe Price/Rachel Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 8





	Happy New Year

Rachel open the door to her and Chloes balcony, Chloe just sniped her finished cigarette away, she feel her warm hands from her wife arround her tummy "why you dont get back in, we miss you" she hear Rachel say in her adorbale voice, she turn, smile give Rachel a sweet kiss on her forhead and together they going back inside.

Its just some moments until the new year starts, the blue haird lying very close with her blonde haird wife under there planket, eating stuff and watch Tv, they can already hear some fireworks from outside.

"Come on its time!" Rachel say very exciting, she stand carefully up and reach out for her wifes hand, Chloe smiles, take it and grap for it also there jackets, they put them on and walking again to there balcony.

The fireworks are bright and colourfull, but also loud, Chloe put her hands over Rachel ears and say "I have to protect my lovleys, not that she or he is scared" Rachel smiles big and grap for her wifes arms, stroke over them lovley.

They are not in Arcadia Bay anymore but they are also not In L.A, thay are far away from these towns and they couldnt be happier "come here" Rachel say and grap Chloe that they hug very close, together they stand at there balcony and watch the firework.

"I love you soo much Chloe, I caint wait for this new year!" Rachel say with big eyes and a wide smile "I also love you soo much" Chloe say with a hughe smile, Rachel turn her body and they look at each other.

"Happy new year!" Chloe say in Rachels face, "Happy new year!" Rachel say lovley back and they give each other a sweet, lovley celebrate the new year kiss, Chloe hold Rachels bigger baby belly.

Its now the new year, Rachel has turnerd her body and feel how her wife stroke carefully but lovley over her bigger belly, both caint wait for the new year and chapter in there life.


End file.
